


Almost Barcelona

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is aiming for Barcelona, but as we all know, he's not particularily good at piloting that wooden box, and him and Rose end up somewhere entirely different</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rose looked at the Doctor, he was smiling like he always does when they touch down in a new place. Supposedly, he had finally landed on Barcelona. Rose was teeming with excitement, how funny would a dog without a nose look? She rushed over to the door, took a quick look back at the Doctor, then pulled it open. The grin on her face slowly turned to a disappointed look.

“Doctor, you said for sure we’d be in Barcelona this time!”

“We are, what are you talking about?”

The Doctor walked over to the door to peer out, confused as to why Rose thought they weren’t on Barcelona.

“Oh”

Rose glared at him as he stepped out into a blindingly clean, white room.

“Doctor, let’s just go!”

The Doctor ignored his companion, something wasn’t right. He looked up, trying to figure out where they were. Directly above him there was a blue, bridge looking energy stream. Or force-field? He couldn’t tell. He looked to its left, and right near the blue bridge-type thing was a circular door. He heard the TARDIS door pull close and whipped around. Rose was standing in front of the door looking annoyed.

“Rose, I think…..we should go…”

He took a step towards her when suddenly a robotic voice started echoing through the room.

“Welcome to test chamber 14. This one is fairly easy, but your stupid human brain may not be able to process it very well. But what more can you expect from a living organism.”

“Doctor…”

This was not good. The Doctor had been here before.

“What’s going on…”

He needed to get Rose out of here now.

“Where are we…”

The alarm was starting to show on his face. He tried to open the TARDIS, but no good.

“Doctor tell me!”

“Rose, I’m so sorry,”

“Doctor what is it!”

“We’re in a portal testing chamber”


	2. Chapter 2

“Doctor! This is the sixth test chamber we’ve done! These plain white walls are driving me mad!”

The Doctor hadn’t said much since the first chamber they were in. These rooms were getting difficult for him, which meant GLaDOS had picked up on the speed at which he finished the first two. He tried to make himself slow down after that, but it was too late. He paused, something was different….one set of footsteps. He whirled around.

“Doctor tell me what’s going on.”

Rose was sitting on the floor, the portal gun sitting in front of her.

“I told you, we landed in the test chamber put together by GLa-”

“No Doctor, but what’s really going on? Why can’t we get inside the TARDIS? Why isn’t the sonic working? Why are we even here?”

The Doctor bore his face of anger and disappointment. How could he tell her the reason they were trapped here? But she wasn’t moving until she knew, may as well get it over with.

“Because GLaDOS-”

“Who created this?”

“Yes, GLaDOS doesn’t want us to leave. This is her-”

“But it’s a robot right?”

“Yes but this is her form of entertainment.”

Rose’s face turned into a scarily similar unimpressed face to her mother’s every time he walked into the flat.

“You mean to say we’re trapped here because some stupid robot is bored?”

“Yes but I’m working on a way out.”

“You’re not any closer to getting us out than you are to getting us to Barcelona.”

“If I could just….figure this chamber out….”

Rose sighed and rolled her eyes, picking up the portal gun and walking over to a corner of the room. How thick is he? This one’s so simple. She grabbed the box and threw it through the portals onto the launcher, watching as it flew into the air, rebounding off a wall and landing square on the big red button. The doctor swivelled around, his coat making it a little more grand entrance-y than probably intended.

“How did you do that?”

“Really Doctor, if you’d just think for once.”

They walked through the now open door.

“Alright, whatever you are, a robotic child’s toy,” Rose’s eyes scanned the corridor they were now in, “or a gigantic puzzle builder, I am done with your stupid games.”

“Rose what are you-”

Thud! Rose had kicked though a breaking path of wall, opening up a new hallway, possibly even their escape.


End file.
